


You Should Be Scared of Me

by ValeskaDoll



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blood, Blood Kink, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Reader-Insert, Robbery, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sex, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeskaDoll/pseuds/ValeskaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Galavan sends you to investigate Jerome Valeska's own apartment. You believe it to be empty. It's not. When Jerome takes you prisoner, he is surprised to learn you are not scared of him, he realizes you could be useful to him.<br/>Jerome Valeska X Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You look up to the window and began to mentally plan how you were going to climb up the fire escape.

Theo had sent you out on yet another one of his tasks, you had to earn your keep somehow. He had asked you to investigate an apartment; he had evidence to suggest it was where Jerome Valeska had been staying. He explained Valeska had more than likely moved on by now, he never was one to stay in one place for too long,. You hoped the place would be empty. All you had to do was enter, look around, and try to find some evidence about where the young man could be now. Valeska had stolen some of Theo's money and ran. You didn't much care for the reason, you just wanted it over and done with. It was the last task you would be doing for Theo for a while so the sooner it was over, the better.

You manage to climb the first few floors on the outside of the building. You are unsure as to the stability of the structure you stand on. You're happy once you reach the window belonging to Valeska. You brace yourself and lift the window up with all your might, it's surprisingly easy to open. After peering inside, you swing your legs into the apartment and drop inside. It's dark and cold.

The layout of the room is somewhat bare, a sofa, a television set and a small kitchenette to the side with a table and two chairs in front of it. It looks pretty abandoned. Relief came over you as you decide this. You make your way further into the apartment. Stumbling across a small desk, your eyes meet a bundle of papers. Maybe these have some information on. Picking them up, you flick through them and scan them one by one, trying to look for anything that could be taken as a clue. "Nothing." you sigh. You throw them back down onto the desk and turn to scan the room again. You spot what looks like a small book on the table between the sofa and TV. When you reach down to pick it up something catches your eye, an ashtray. It's not the object itself that has caught your attention, but rather, what was in it. Inside of the ashtray there is a cigarette, it's still alight.

He's still here.

You feel something behind you. You spin around and come face to face with the one person you hoped not to meet; Jerome Valeska.

Jerome smiles and tilts his head to the side a little. "Well hello there."

You try to speak, but nothing comes out. You manage to snap your eyes away from him and to the window behind him. You had left it open, you could run and climb out of it.

"You know, if I knew I was expecting company, I would have tidied the place up a bit."

With one quick glance back to him you dart towards the open window. You feel hands wrap around you and pull you back. A cloth covers your mouth as you hear Jerome's voice hush you. Your vision becomes blurry.

Everything goes black.

 

 

Your head is spinning as you feel yourself drift back into contentiousness. You open your eyes and it takes a few seconds for your vision to return. For a moment, you have forgotten where you are and struggle to remember what happened. But when your eyes fall on the ginger sitting opposite you, smile upon his face, it all comes flooding back.

"Good morning!" he beams. "Did you sleep okay?"

You shake your head, trying to correct your senses. You attempt to reply to him, but discover you can't. You feel something on your mouth.

"You know, I've used this a lot recently," he holds up a rag, no doubt the one which had been used to cover your mouth. "But I must say, you are by far the heaviest sleeper I've met." he ends his remark with a chuckle. "Oh, how rude of me! Can I get you anything? A drink, some food?"

You muffle something to him.

"Hmm? What was that? Oh" of course!" he stands and walks towards you. With one swift moment, he rips the tape off of your mouth.

You wince at the pain, then look up at him with anger in your eyes. "I-"

He holds a finger up and you pause your speech. "One moment, I seem to have smudged your lipstick. Here," he moves his finger to your mouth.

You snap your face away from him. You hear him growl.

Jerome grabs the bottom of your face and pulls it back to face him, you're inches apart. "I have you. I could easily kill you without a second thought, remember that. So, are you going to behave for me?"

You nod your head and watch the anger disappear from his face.

"Good girl." he takes his finger from your chin and proceeds to wipe the smudged lipstick from the outside of your lips. He stands back and admires you.

You notice a strange expression on him.

"You're not crying."

"Should I be?"

"So...you're not...scared? You're not scared of me? Hmm...interesting..." he seems to be in deep thought for a moment or two. He soon snaps out of it. "Now," he turns on his heels and picks up his chair he was sitting on. He spins it round so the back is facing towards you. "To business." he smiles and straddles the chair. "Tell me, of all the people he has at his disposal, why would Galavan send you?"

Your eyes widen. "You know Theo sent me?"

He laughs. "Of course I did! Mind you, I had to admire his taste." he looks you up and down with hungry eyes. "Did he think you could seduce me or something?"

You try to hide the redness in your cheeks. The very thought! "Theo told me you stole money from him and ran. So he asked-"

You're cut off by the ginger's laughter.

"What's so funny?"

He wipes a tear from his eye. "You are doll!" he composes himself. "I'm usually a good judge of character, but I never thought you could be this gullible."

"Gullible? I am not gullible!"

His face turns into one of concern. "You really believe him, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh where to begin. Look gorgeous, I'm gonna cut you some slack here and tell you the truth about Theo Galavan."

"Any why should I believe you?"

"Because I could have killed you by now."

He had a point.

"Tell ya what. You seem like a smart gal, so I will tell you my side of the story, then you can decide for yourself which one of us is telling the truth."

"That's stupid."

"How so?"

"Because if I tell you I don't believe you, you will kill me."

He shrugs. "Not necessarily."

"Go on then, tell me your side."

"Theo was right, I did steal money from him and run. What he failed to tell you is how he planned to kill me."

"Kill you?"

"I overheard him talking to someone about the gala that was coming up. I was supposed to replace the magician, then cause anarchy. I was fine with it, sounded fun. But then I overheard him talking to someone about his plan to kill me at the gala. I wasn't sticking around to find out if he was serious or not. As for the money? Well, I could hardly run away with nothing but the clothes on my back could I? I needed a little something to get by."

"Theo...I...don't understand. What could he gain from killing you?"

"From what I figured, he allows me and the Maniax to throw Gotham into a state of panic, then steps up to be the so called hero. He kills me, the boss of the Maniax, and becomes a hero!" he smirks. "I mean killing me is one thing, but stealing my limelight?" he smiles at you. "So, who's talking truth, sweets?"

Your eyes fall to the floor as you think for a moment. "It does sound like something Theo could do...plus he did kill the other two..." your eyes move back up to him. "It's plausible."

Jerome pulls out a knife and moved behind you.

You feel the ropes loosen on your wrists as he cuts you free. You pull them in front of you and rub them, in an attempt to subside the pain a little. "What now?" you ask.

He moved in front of you. "Now you have two options to choose from. You can go back to Theo and tell him where I am. But no doubt after this, he will have no use for you. We both now know what he does with people he sees no need for don't we?"

"Theo wouldn't kill me." you say as you stood up.

"Wouldn't he?"

"You shake your head.

"Why?"

You try to think of a reason as to why he wouldn't kill you. You can't find one.

"Exactly."

"What's the second option?" you're not sure if you should have asked this.

"The second option," he began as he places the knife in his pocket, "Is you could do me a favor."

"A favor huh?" you place your hands on your hips. "And what favor would that be?"

Jerome makes his way to the small kitchenette area and brings a glass out from the cupboard. "I only took a small amount of money from Galavan."

"It's running out?"

"Yeah." he fills the cup with water. "I need more money. I can't stay here, it's barely livable." he returns to you and hands you the glass.

You take it without question, your throat is unbearably dry.

He watches you as you chug the water in one go.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking a bank job would be the easiest option."

"Bank job? Rob a bank?"

"I need a lot of money, much more than some corner shop will have. What do you say? Up for it?"

"You want me to help you rob a bank?" you can't quite believe what you are hearing.

"Yeah! Why not?"

"You're insane Valeska!"

"Of course I am!" he laughs. "And please, call me Jerome."

"If I do, if I do..."

"Yesss?" he sings.

"What's in it for me?"

"You can have a cut of the money...and I wont kill you."

"I don't have a choice then, do I?"

"You could always go back to Theo."

"I have the choice of Theo killing me or you. Something tells me it would be more fun to be killed by you."

He laughs. "You're a funny one doll. Hey, how about this. If you help me, I always have a sofa you can crash on? That way, you don't have to go back to Theo."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's a shame to see a pretty face go to waste."

You giggle at his comment, but his expression seems to say he means it. "Alright, fine. Hell, it could even be fun."

"Fantastic!" he smiles and throws his arms in the air. "We shall do it tomorrow! Oh but hang on a second. I need to make sure you're up to the job. Make sure you can handle it."

"I think I will be quite alright." you reply in a sarcastic tone.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm-" you duck when he swings a hand at you. You counter his next attack and push him back into the wall.

Jerome chuckles and pushes himself from the wall and towards you.

You try to move, but he grabs you and throws you to the floor.

Your face hits the floor hard and you immediately throw a hand to your head with a groan. You feel a hand grab you, you roll over and kick your foot into his chest. You jump to your feet and throw a punch at him.

He caches your wrist.

You spin around so your back is towards him and push your foot into his kneecap. When he lets go of you, you turn to face him.

He now kneels on the floor.

You throw your fist across his face.

He takes the hit and looks up at you, a huge smile on his face. He lunges towards you and slams you against the wall, holding your wrists in one hand. The other trails from your arm to your chin, he holds it firmly. He pushes his face closer to yours and slowly licks the droplets of blood from your bottom lip.

Your eyes flutter shut as he does so, you can' help but let a small gasp escapes you. When you open your eyes he had pulled back, the smile still on his face.

He chuckles. "You'll do."


	2. Chapter 2

You nervously stand in line at the bank. You can feel Jerome standing behind you. He has talked you through the plan, all you have to do is go up to the cash window, make a performance then pull out the gun. He can do the rest. Once you get your split of the money, you were out of there, that you had decided that. There was something about Jerome you couldn't quite put your finger on. You have a feeling when you are around him, but you're lost as to what that feeling is. A voice made you jump a little.

"Relax doll."

You feel his breath on the back of your neck.

The man in front of you is finishing up his business with the cashier.

"Next please." a voice calls.

You take a deep breath and feel Jerome's hand on the small of your back, pushing you towards the voice. Once you clear you're throat, you smile.

"Good afternoon miss, how may I help you?" the blonde lady behind the glass smiles at you.

"Hey I er...need to withdraw some money."

"Okay miss, may I have your card please?"

"S-sure." you reach down into your bag and bring out your purse. You try to open it as smoothly as you can with your shaky hands. It doesn't help that you can feel the ginger's eyes on you. You manage to open your purse and pull out a card Jerome had forged.

The cashier motions for you to put it in the card reader.

You shove it in and wait a few seconds before punching in a pin code.

She taps away at her computer. "How much would you like to withdraw miss?"

"Five hundred." you reply with a bit more confidence.

She taps away on her computer a little more before she pauses. "I'm sorry miss, you don't seem to have enough funds to withdraw."

"Excuse me?"

"You only have one hundred in this particular account."

"No, that can't be right. There should be at least three grand in there."

"I'm afraid not miss. May I be of any more assistance?"

"This is unacceptable! You have stolen my money!" you begin to cause a scene.

"I am sorry miss, but I must as you to calm down."

"Calm down?" you shout. "Listen lady, I checked my account last night and it defiantly had more money than you are stating! The bank stole my money!"

"Please miss, I can-"

You pull the gun from under your shirt and point it at the woman behind the glass.

Her hands shoot up to the side of her head as others in the room gasp and begin to run out of the building.

"Give me the money! Now!"

The other cashier next to her reaches down to press a button under the counter, in hopes you wouldn't notice.

You hear Jerome move from behind you and a gun fires next to your ear. You move look to the other cashier and see blood on the glass, a limb body behind it. You gasp, you didn't expect him to be so forward.

"You heard the lady. The money." he orders.

The woman begins to push money through the small hole in the window. "P-please, take it just...just don't hurt me, please!"

Jerome turns his back to you and faces the scared people in the building. "Now, as you all can clearly see, this is a robbery. Anyone move, talk or even breath too loudly," he holds the gun to his head. "You're dead." Jerome chuckles.

You grab the money and shove it into your bag.

"Any of you lovely people have any spare change?" he skips over to an elderly man cowering on the floor. He pokes him with the gun. "How about you old man eh? Any spare change? C'mon empty them out."

The man obeys and hands over his wallet.

"So charitable!" he takes the wallet and opens it up. "You call that spare change? It's all plastic!" he sighs and throws the wallet over his shoulder.

You hear another shot and spin round to see him stood above the old man, who now had a bullet in his head.

"How about you? Spare change?" he continues onto the next person on the floor.

Sirens are in the background.

Jerome returns to you and pushes you out of the way. He shoots the glass between you and the woman, the glass shatters and he helps it on its way by knocking it with his elbow. "Go on." he pushes you towards the cash.

You continue to shove it into your bag without question. "I got it."

You feel him grab your hand and pull you towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

You fly into the room and throw the bag onto the floor. “Oh my god that was amazing!” you laugh, you turn to Jerome. “Why the hell haven't I done that before?”

Jerome's smile is the biggest you've seen it. “You enjoyed yourself sweets?”

“Enjoyed myself? What a rush! I feel....I feel so...so...alive!” you run to him. “Let's do it again! Another bank, a shop, a museum, I don't care! Let's just go somewhere!”

Jerome laughs and looks back at you. “I've never seen someone get so excited over a little bank job.”

“A little? There was nothing little about it!” you grab some of the money that has scattered onto the floor. You bring it to your nose and inhale deeply. “I've never seen a hundred dollar bill!”

“There's plenty more where that came from.” 

“Really?” you beam and turn to him. “You mean, we can have more money?”

“As much as you like.”

“Yes!” you throw your arms around his neck and kiss his lips. When you realize what you have done, you pull back and cover your mouth. “Oh god I...Jerome I...sorry I don't know..”

He grabs your waist, pulling you into him. “Money can do strange things to people.” he moves his face closer to yours and wiggles his eyebrows. “Whadya' say we celebrate?”

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Ever had sex on a bed of money?”

You open your mouth in shock and look to the money on the floor, then back at him. “What, you can't be serious!” you try to pull away, but his grip tightens on you.

“You were the one who kissed me.” his upturned mouth moves closer to yours. “Why let all the adrenaline go to waste?” 

You look down at the money again. Without a second thought, you grab his face and kiss him deeply. 

One of his hands holds the back of your head and the other pulls you even closer into him as he returns the messy kiss. He pulls back and scoops the bag up. He begins to lead you by the hand into his bedroom. 

Once inside, you watch him undo the bag and turn it upside down onto the bed. The money flutters down onto the bed whilst he turns to you. You take his outstretched hand. 

He pulls you close and continues the messy kiss. His hands explore your curves and reaches the hem of your shirt. 

You feel his cold fingers slip under the fabric and into your skin. You moan on his lips at his touch. You lift your arms up and allow him to remove your shirt. Immediately his hands are on your bra, he soon undoes it and discards it. You return the favour and undo his shirt and push it off of his shoulders. You look at his toned muscular figure and forget to breath for a moment or two. You never imagined that could be hiding under his clothes. 

He notices your reaction and smirks. “You ain't seen nothing yet, doll.”

“Neither have you.” you smile.

“Oh yeah?” he runs his fingers around the top of your skirt. “Show me.” he whispers seductively. 

You unzip your skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing your panties. 

His lustful eyes look you up and down, studying every visible inch of you. 

You knew not to stop. You wiggle your fingers into your last piece of clothing and slip it off. 

Jerome licks his lips and lets out an audible hungry moan. He undoes his trousers and drops them along with his underwear. He sits on the edge of the bed and motions for you to come to him. 

You take the few steps to him and stand in front of him.

“On your knees.” 

You obey and fall to your knees before him. Your eyes are level with his groin. You bite your lower lip when you see him rubbing his solid manhood. 

“Want to taste?”

You nod. “Yes please.” you could feel yourself becoming so wet already.

He places a hand on the back of your head, the other still on himself. “Open.”

You open your mouth and allow him to guide himself into your willing mouth. You taste the small droplets of pre-cum on his tip as you take him in. Already, he tastes so good. You let him push your head further down onto him and take him in. you suck softly and wrap your tongue around him. You hear a small contented moan come from him. You bob your head faster and feel his grip tighten on your hair. 

“Fuck.” he mutters. He looks down to you. “Look up.”

You look up and meet his eyes.

“Mmm, you look so good.” he thrusts into your mouth, causing you to gag and close your eyes. “Keep them open.” his voice is like silk. You can't deny him anything when he talks like this.

You open them again and look up at him. He looks so dominate, so powerful.

You love it.

“Touch yourself.”

You move your hand between your legs and feel how wet you are. You rub your clit, moaning a little on him. 

“Inside.”

You push a finger inside of yourself. 

“Let me see how wet you are for me.” 

You pull your finger out and he takes your wrist. You watch him smile as he looks at your finger.

“Hmm, I think you can do better.” he pulls you up and throws you down onto the money-covered bed. He climbs into of you and runs a finger from your knee, up your inner thigh and to your wetness. 

Your eyes close and you lay your head back when you feel his touch. “Oh god.” you whisper. 

He chuckles and moves his mouth to your ear. “God's not gonna help you here sweets.” he slips a finger inside of you. 

“Ah, Jerome!” 

“Mmm, say it again.” he adds another finger to you.

“Jerome.” you moan again.

“Good girl.” he pumps his fingers in and out of your slowly. Every time, making you gasp. He grabs one of your hands and moves it to your clit. 

You didn't need to be told what to do. You rub your clit in small circles as he moves his fingers. 

His free hand slips up your stomach to your breast. He massages one before squeezing your nipple.

You let out a small cry.

“I like the sound of that.” he chuckles. He squeeze your nipple again, this time harder.

You cry a little louder. 

“I wonder...” he moves his mouth to your nipple and sucks softly. He then bites down on it.

You arch your back, party through please, partly through pain alongside a yelp. 

“You sound so good.” he takes your chin and turn it to him.

You open your eyes and look into his. 

He moves down and brings you into a deep kiss, his tongue slips into your mouth. 

You take your hand from your clit and wrap it around his neck. 

He too retracts his fingers.

You feel him shove himself deep inside of you.

You separate from this kiss and cry. The sharp pain soon subsides into pleasure. You open Your eyes and see him looking down into yours. 

He rocks his hips and moves his head down to your neck. He bites and sucks on your neck, sure to leave a mark. 

You wrap your legs tightly around him and thrust with him. 

Jerome feels your nails dragging down his back. He thrusts deeper into you with a grunt. He watches your face contort into pleasurable gasps. 

You open your eyes to be greeted by his smile. You pull his face down for a kiss.

He feels you beginning to tense. He smirks. “Already doll?”

“Jerome you're so....oh god you feel so good! Don't stop! Please don't!”

“I don't intend to.” his thrust are faster. “C'mon baby girl. Cum for me.” 

You can't hold back the building pleasure. It shoots through you like a firework and you throw your head back, releasing a cry of his name. 

Jerome grabs your hips and pulls you onto him so he can go deeper. 

The pleasure was nearly unbearable, he was hitting your sweet spot perfectly, and he knew it. You open your eyes and see him with closed eyes, lost in bliss. With a few more deep thrusts, you feel him spill inside of you. 

His eyes open and look down at you. He takes a moment to admire you before moving beside you and propping himself up on an elbow. 

You lay there for a while to catch your breath and calm your body down a little. You feel something on your skin. You look down to see Jerome carefully laying money on your stomach and chest. 

“You look so good like this.” he hums. 

“Are you talking to me, or the money?” you joke with a laugh.

He looks at you. “Oh the money, of course.”

You giggle at his smile, then look around you. “What are we going to do with all of it?”

“Well, what do you fancy?”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I have had my eye on this dress I've seen down town but-”

“It's yours.”

“What?” you ask in shock. 

“You want it doll, you're gonna get it.” he turns his eyes from the money to yours. “Anything, on one condition.”

You roll onto the side to face him, the money fell between you. “What's that?”

“You don't leave.”

You laugh. “I'm not allowed to leave? Why not? You lonely or something?” you joke. Something flies across his face when you say that, but it soon disappears.

“I'm trying to be nice here and you throw it back in my-”

You cut him off with a kiss. That's when you realize it, the feeling you had when you were around him. You pull back every so slightly and whisper onto his lips. “I'd love to stay.”

It was love. 

His lips curve into a smile and he brushes your hair from your cheek. “Let's go get you that dress then.”


End file.
